Attempts have been made to commercialize a vehicle lamp using an organic electroluminescence (EL) panel. The organic EL panel is also called an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-022917 discloses a vehicle lamp including an organic EL panel in which an elongated light emitting portion is provided at a peripheral edge of a glass substrate. The elongated light emitting portion is intended to be applied to a marker lamp such as, for example, a tail lamp. The light emitting portion includes a cathode layer, a transparent conductive film having an extending portion extending toward an outer periphery of the glass substrate, an organic light emitting layer sandwiched between the cathode layer and the transparent conductive film, and a metal electrode in contact with the extending portion of the transparent conductive film. The metal electrode is provided on the entire circumference of the glass substrate.